TWENTYFIFTH ANNUAL PLATINUM COUNTY SINGOFF
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: The Hollywood Arts gang particapates in a singoff.  They have to each sing a song they wrote.  Winners get some nice prizes.  See their songs and the story behind their songs
1. Sikowitz's Exciting News

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

* * *

><p>"Class," Sikowitz said, "I have an exciting announcement"<p>

"You finally got a pair of shoes," Jade asked

Beck laughed.

"Not quite," he said, "We are going to compete in the TWENTY-FIFTH ANNUAL PLATINUM COUNTY SINGOFF," he said, "Each of the students will compete. You will sing your own song that you have written. The winning girl will get full winner status as well as a chance to star in her own music video. The winning guy will win a new car as well as a chance to guest star in TELL IT LIKE IT IS, a new sitcom."

"Oh I am so winning," Jade said

"The order will be as follows. Andre Harris will go first. Beck Oliver is going to be next. Cat will be third. Danny Daniel will be after Cat. Hayley Ferguson will follow Cat. After Hayley will come Jade West. Lane is going to be competing as well because this is a student and staff sing off so Lane will go after Hayley. Rex Powers will be going after Lane. Robbie Sheperio will be following Rex. Russ Anderson will be after Robbie. I will be going next. Tara Banks will be following me. After Tara Victoria Vega will go. Finally we will have Katrina Vega. "


	2. Andre IF YOU SAY MY EYES ARE BEAUITIFUL

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

* * *

><p>Andre Haris<p>

Song If You Say My Eyes Are Beautiful

The song is in reality song by Whitney Houston and written by Eliot Willensky

Andre stepped up to the microphone and took a deep breath.

"This is a song I wrote for the girl I love. Her name is Victoria Vega. So Tori this song is dedicated to you"

He motioned for the Sinjin to begin playing the piano. Once the music started Andre began.

_If you say my eyes are beautiful_

_It's because they're looking at you_

_And if you could only see yourself_

_You'd feel the same way too_

Andre would never forget the day he realized he liked Tori as more then a friend. She had a rough day and was overwhelmed. At one point she started to cry.

"Tori," Andre said, "It's alright. I know it's a rough time for you but it's going to get better real soon. I promise"

She sniffled.

_You could say that I'm a dreamer_

_Who had a dream come true_

_But if you say my eyes are beautiful_

_It's because they're looking at you_

"I'm sorry," she said, "I must seem like a real mess"

"Not in my eyes," he said, "In my eyes you are the most beautiful girl in the world"

"What," she asked

"I said that in my eyes you're the most beautiful girl in the world"

Tori stared at him, her eyes widened in shock.

"You think I'm beautiful"

"No," he said, "I KNOW you're beautiful"

_If you wonder why I'm smiling_

_It's because I'm happy with you_

_And the warm sensations touch my heart_

_And fill me through and through_

He looked at his watch.

"Come on," he said

"Where are we going," Tori asked him

"You'll see," he laughed, "It's a surprise"

"Come on. Give me a clue"

"Nope," he said, "It's a surprise"

_I could hold you close forever_

_And never let you go_

_If you say my eyes are beautiful_

_It's because I love you so _

_Now my heart is an open door_

_Won't you please come in for more_

_You give your love completely now_

_Take my love take me completely now_

Seven weeks later Andre was getting ready to take Tori out when he noticed a huge scar on her hand.

"Tori what happened to you," he asked

"Oh. It was nothing"

"Don't tell me it was nothing. I have eyes. This is NOT nothing"

"It's not a big deal," Tori said, "Remember what you went through years ago?"

Andre did remember. He got attacked and had a sharp tack thrown into his hand.

"Like I could ever forget," he said, "But what does that have to do with you"

"They were about to do it to Cat and I step in front of her so she wouldn't get hurt. I was... well you know... the same thing that you were several years ago"

Andre stared at the girl he loved in amazement.

_If you say my eyes are beautiful_

_It's because they're looking at you_

_And my eyes are just a window_

_For my feelings to come through_

"First of all," he asked, "Is it still there"

"No," she said, "The doctor removed it and put me on a course of antibiotic so it doesn't get infected."

"Tori how can you talk about that like it's nothing," Andre asked

"Because," Tori replied, "It is nothing compared to how it would have affected Cat. Remember how sensitive she is?"

"I know but you were hurt real bad," he said

"But Cat wasn't," she replied, "And that's what's important"

_And by far you are more beautiful_

_Than anything I ever knew_

_If you say my eyes are beautiful_

_If you say my eyes are beautiful_

_If you say my eyes are beautiful_

_It's because, it's because_

_They're looking at you_

He could still hear her asking him how much emotional garbage she was carrying.

"Lets see," he said pretending to do some quick calculations, "None"

Every time he looked at her he saw a goddess. In Andre's eyes Tori wasn't his equal. She was by far his better. She was the part of him that was incomplete until he met her. That's why he was beautiful... because he was looking at her.


	3. Beck ALL I KNOW

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

* * *

><p>Beck Oliver<p>

Song All I Know

In reality this song was song by Art Garfunkle and written by Jimmy Webb

"This song is called All I know. It's dedicated to my girlfriend... Jadelyn August West. It's a song that I think sums up exactly how I feel about her."

Sinjin began playing the song.

_I bruise you, you bruise me_

_We both bruise too easily _

_Too easily to let it show_

_I love you, and that's all I know_

Beck could not understand Jade's insecurity. Tori and Beck were friends. He did not like Tori the way he loved Jade. She should know that. There were times when he got impatient with her insecurity especially once where she was mercilessly teasing Tori. He knew he shouldn't have done that but if he didn't he thought he would slap her. She was mad at him for awhile but eventually she had forgiven him.

_All my plans have fallen through_

_All my plans depend on you_

_Depend on you to help them grow_

_I love you and that's all I know_

David was a friend of Jade's from Elementary school. He had come to Hollywood Arts as a new student. David was missing a leg. He had gotten it amputated. It was a very sensitive topic for David. Beck didn't like David and he didn't trust him. David was always talking to Jade and getting a little too close.

Beck and Jade were sitting at lunch together when David came up.

"Can I sit here," he asked

"This seat is being saved," Beck said

"For who," Andre asked

"Jason," Beck answered thinking of the first person that came to mind.

"Nice try Beck," Jade said, "Jason's not even here. He's in Charleston for the week and of course you can sit with us David"

_When the singer's gone _

_Let the song go on..._

"What has gotten into you," Jade asked Beck later as she was getting mad at him

"Jade do you have to get mad at me," he asked

"Oh like you didn't get mad at me when I was mean to Vega," she pointed out

"That was different. I don't trust David. There's something about him that is just not right. He's weird"

"He is NOT weird," Jade said, "He's my friend. He's been my friend since we were in diapers"

"HE'S A ONE LEGGED FREAK," Beck said

David overheard that and the look on his face told Jade he was upset.

"It's not my fault that I only have one leg," he said, "I lost the other one in a car accident"

"Beck," Jade told him, "That's a time out. Sit here and don't move"

Beck just sat there shaking his head in disgust as Jade followed after David who had ran out of the area. Why was she siding with him? Why did she time him out? He loves her. He felt threatened by- she probably just did that because of how he had acted when she was mean to Tori. UGH! Did she like David better then she liked him.

_But the ending always comes at last_

_Endings always come to fast_

_They come to fast but they pass too slow_

_I love you and that's all I know_

After what seemed like forever she finally came back.

"Beck what you said was really mean," she said, "You REALLY hurt his feelings"

"HE'S TRYING TO STEAL YOU AWAY FROM ME," Beck said.

Jade smacked him

"Are you an idiot," she asked him, "David is gay for one thing and for another thing he couldn't steal me away even if he wanted to. I LOVE YOU and I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU."

"He is," Beck asked.

Jade looked down for a minute.

"My GOD," she said, "Is this how I behaved when I thought Vega was trying to steal you?"

"No," Beck said, "You weren't as bad"

"Beck you will never lose me," Jade said, "and I will always love you. However you owe David an apology. I'm not even **close **to kidding"

"He's really gay," Beck asked.

"Yes! You are going to apologize to him or we're going to have a long talk. I think you're better off apologizing to him"

"Okay," Beck said, "I'll apologize"

"Smart choice," Jade said firmly

David was sitting on the swing.

"David," Jade said, "Beck has something he'd like to tell you"

_When the singer's gone _

_Let the song go on_

_It's a fine line between the darkness and the dawn_

_They say the darkest night_

_There's a light beyond_

"David," Beck said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me"

"I do," David said

"You do?"

"You're in love," David said, "If I felt like someone was threatening to steal Steven I would do the same thing you did"

"Steven is your boyfriend I take it?"

"Yes," David said.

_But the ending always comes at last_

_Endings always come too fast_

_They come too fast but they pass too slow_

_I love you and that's all I know_

_That's all I know_

_That's all I know_

Finally Beck understood how Jade was feeling. He loved her and that's all he knew.


	4. Cat GOD BLESSED THE BROKEN ROAD

Cat

Song GOD BLESS THE BROKEN ROAD

In reality this song was written by Marcus Hummon and song by Rascal Flatt as well as Carrie Underwood

* * *

><p>"This is a song I wrote and it's dedicated to all my friends. This is written based on an experience I went through a few years ago. My best friend was going through a particularly tough time and frankly I was worried about her. My friends and I teamed up together to fix the problem that she was dealing with. It would have been easy to give up but there was no way in hell I was going to do that. Easier is not always better. Always remember that."<p>

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

"Jade," Cat said, "Come on. I know you're going through a lot but I am not going to let you give up. You mean too much to me. You're my sister"

"I know," Jade said, "But the hurt never stops. Why should I even bother"

She tried to pull the covers up again but Cat ripped them off.

_Every long lost dream __led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That GOD blessed the broken road _

_That led me straight to you_

"Nope," Cat said, "You're not going to do that. You're going to rejoin the human race again. You are going to-"

"Yeah I know. I'm gonna get by without Willow. NEVER GONNA HAPPEN"

Willow had been taken and she was missing for months already."

"Jade-"

"I lost my little girl," Jade said, "and don't say she's not my daughter because she is. I may have not given birth to her but I've raised her since she was a week old... ever since our parents died"

"Jade-"

"I know that-"

"JADE"

Cat never yelled so when she did Jade looked up because it caught her attention.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

"We're going to find her," Cat said

"Come on Cat," Jade said, "You heard Rachel. Even if we do find her she'll be taken away"

Cat sat down next to her friend.

"Do you think I would allow that to happen? Come on Jade. Use your brain"

Jade sniffled.

"Every time I do that I start thinking about things that upset me like how-"

"You just need a support team," Cat said

"Where am I going to find that," Jade asked

Cat rolled her eyes.

"Lets see," she said pretending to think that one over, "Me, Tori, Trina... but don't have Trina sing since she has a horrible voice, Beck, Andre, Lane, Robbie, Rex... even though Rex can be a bit of a jerk sometimes-"

"I get it," Jade said

"You're lucky I don't slap you upside the head," Cat said

"Why," Jade asked

"For listening to an idiot like Rachel," Cat replied, "Rachel doesn't know her brain from her butt so she should stop talking because everything that comes out of her mouth is a load of crap"

That did it. Jade cracked up. A knock on the door was heard.

"Who is it," Jade asked

_Every long lost dream __led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That GOD blessed the broken road _

_That led me straight to you_

"Me," Beck said

"HM," Cat joked, "You must have been made fun of in school a lot"

"Why," Beck asked

"Cause your name is me"

"Very cute Cat," Beck said but he was smiling as he heard Jade laughing.

"Thank you," Cat said, "I'm here all week"

"Can you unlock the door," Beck asked.

Jade was practically on the floor laughing.

"Yes I could," Cat said

"I have something that's gonna make Jade feel better," Beck said

"Sorry Beck," Jade said, "I don't think there's a Band-Aid big enough to cover this boo-boo"

"Yeah but it's not a Band-Aid. It's just what the Doctor ordered."

"A romantic dinner at Starbucks," Cat asked making Jade laugh even harder.

"Um... let me think- no. I didn't say something that would make her smile for 30 seconds. I said just what the doctor ordered. Tell Jade to get out of that damn bed-"

"Jade get out of that damn bed"

"Take a shower, brush her hair and her teeth and get dressed"

"Take a shower, brush your hair and your teeth and get dressed"

"I heard him," Jade said, "But why should I"

"Tell her that I said to"

"Ask him when I ever did something just cause someone said to do it"

"Tell her it will be worth it"

"FINE TELL HIM I WILL BUT IT BETTER BE WORTH IT"

"Tell her it will be worth it," Beck replied.

"Why do I have to be the spokesperson for the two of you," Cat asked causing Jade to laugh harder then she had laughed in a long time.

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That GOD blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

"He said to get out of that damn bed, take a shower, brush your hair and your teeth and get dressed. He didn't say to roll out of bed and put on a robe."

"Ugh," Jade said looking agitated, "Fine"

She went to take a shower. She brushed her hair. She brushed her teeth. She got dressed.

Coming out Beck looked at her.

"You look great," he said

"Thanks," she said not really caring.

"Come on," Beck said, "You too Cat. I have something for you. It's downstairs playing with everyone"

Suddenly Jade cared. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"SHE'S BACK," Jade exclaimed

"She's back," Beck grinned,

"How? When? Oh wait- I DON'T CARE," Jade said running and practically jumping down the stairs!

The second Jade saw Willow all of the hurt she was feeling disappeared. That hurt never happened. It was like everything that happened was all a nightmare. The nightmare was finally over. She swooped the little girl up into a huge hug. She missed her so much and having her back again felt like her heart was finally where it belonged. Willow was her heart.

_That GOD blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

Seeing the smile on Jade's face... for the 1st time in months Cat felt like everything was finally right. The Heavenly Father did bless the broken road and led Willow back to the people who loved her. He blessed the broken road and He put a smile on Jade's face and the light in her eyes again. The Heavenly Father brought Jade back when He brought Willow back.


	5. Danny YOU RAISE ME UP

Danny

Song: You Raise Me Up

This Song is in reality song by Josh Gorban and written by Rolf Lovland and Brendan Graham

* * *

><p>"I wrote this song," Danny said, "about 3 years ago. It was at a particularly trying time in my life. Then I met someone. His name was 4eva29 and to this day I don't know who he is. We would chat over the Internet. He would not give me any personal information about himself because he said I didn't need to know. But he was the one that lifted me up.<p>

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me_

Danny thought he was going to cry. His day had gone from bad to worse. His mom had died a year ago and he really missed her in a car accident along with his older sister. He knew his dad loved him but they had a very rocky relationship. His dad was always at work. Maybe being with Danny reminded him too much of his mom.

**_How's your day going, _**an instant message came on his computer screen.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up; to more then I can be_

**_My day sucks, _**he replied, **_and my life sucks right now_**

**_Why does your life suck?_**

Danny had been talking with 4eva29 for several months now. He felt like he could trust him.

**_"My mom and sister died in a car accident last year. My dad has problems lately and he doesn't love me anymore. He's always out working and his problems... well it really is upsetting to me._**

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up; to more then I can be_

**_I think I can relate. My wife and firstborn died in an accident last your and I miss them very much. I have a son who I love dearly but we don't get along too well lately. I am dealing with a lot right now. I wish I could change but I just don't know how," 4eva29 told him_**

**_Does your son know you love him, _**Danny asked.

**_I thought he did, but it turns out that he hasn't known that in awhile._**

**_There is no life- no life without it's hunger;_**

**_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_**

**_But when you come and I am filled with wonder_**

**_Sometimes I think I glimpse eternity _**

**_Maybe you should tell him_**

**_I will ((smiley face)) and I bet your dad gets help for his problem_**

**_I really hope so_**

"Danny," his father said, "It's time for dinner"

"Coming dad," Danny said

**_GGTTYL, _**Danny told 4eva29

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up; to more then I can be_

"How was your day," Danny's father asked him

"It was okay," Danny said

Danny's father sighed.

"Look Danny I know there's been problems between us lately. Son, I DO love you very much. I love you and I'm sorry about the way that I've been acting lately. Your mother and sister's death was very hard on me and I didn't handle it very well."

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up; to more then I can be_

"My dad," he finished the story, "did get help for his problem. Once he was problem free for a year the doctor explained that he would not fall back into it again. He still had to stay away from things that would make him fall back into it but he wouldn't have the desire anymore. I don't know who 4eva29 is but I think he's an angel. I haven't heard from him since the night my dad get himself on track. But thank you 4eva29"

4eva29 was in the audience and Danny referred to him as "dad".

* * *

><p>How many people <strong>didn't<strong> see this coming...lol


End file.
